L and Misa's Whiskey Lullaby
by FionnualaO'Bryan
Summary: L comes home to find Misa has found love else where. Misa knows that she has lost her true love. Only in death can they truley be together. Suckey summary sweet story R&R please and thank you


**Disclaimer** I do not own Death Note or the song.

This is my first song fic, hope it's not to bad! I tried to follow the music video as close as was possible.

"Come home soon, okay. I already miss you," Misa Amane whispered to L, they had been seeing each other for two months and he was now going away to work on a case in Toronto, Canada. She was going to miss him dearly. What she didn't know, however, was that her ex-boyfriend, Light Yagami, planned to seduce her back into his arms while L was gone, and he intended to succeed.

L was gone for almost a year and all the while Light worked his magic on Misa. She held out until two weeks before L got home, then she gave in. Why? Because she had recieved a false e-mail saying that he had been murdered. When L arrived at her apartment he caught her and Light in the middle of doing the deed and stormed out before she could give an explination. That night he discovered the pleasure of whiskey. He wasn't caught dead without a drink again.

The drink made him feel numb, made him almost forget her face and the taste of her kiss for a little while, it was never enough though. Everyone saw him deteriorate and waste away little by little bit. He was almost never sober anymore. The night he put away fifteen bottles of whiskey was the night that did him in, however.

They were engaged, he hurt more than he ever had before. He immeadiatley started drinking after he found out. Everytime he brought the bottle to his lips he forgot about it just a little bit more. Finnaly he got so drunk he couldn't see, or almost couldn't. He had just enough hurt in him to scrawl a barely legible note, he died clutching it to his heart.

_She put him out, like the burnin' end of a midnight ciggarette_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_ We watched drink his pain away, a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finnaly drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it is bigger, than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pilow, with a note that said_

_"I'll love her till I die."_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

"Miss Amane, Ryuzaki-san has passed away." Misa rushed to his apartment, crying, when she recieved the call from his care giver Watari. When she entered the bedroom, the hearse hadn't arrived yet she found, he was facedown in a pillow . She prised his hand from underneath him and read the messily written note. She sobbed on the floor until Watari entered the room, when she saw him she ran and hugged him around the waist. "Please put him beneath the willow, they were his favorite. She put the wedding on hold and sang at his funeral, a breeze making the leaves of the weeping willow behind her whisper. That night she found out the beautiful numbing effect that alchohol, whiskey in particular, made her feel.

Over the course of the next months she pretended she didn't drink and pretended she didn't hear the whispers. She hardly ever could stand to look at herself while she was sober without thinking _"This is my fault, I did this to him. I killed him."_ Only she knew just how deep the hurt and blame went. She went through atleast a bottle a night, soemtimes more but never less. In time Light left her and she lost her job. It was only the rainy day money she had saved that kept a roof over her head and a drink in her hand. She could almost forget the softness of his eyes or the taste of strawberries in his kiss. almost but not quite. It was when she had a devil's brew of oxycotin, methadone, clonodine, and whisky to wash it all down. Just before the end she got out a picture of the two of them. It was at them and they were at the small cafe where both of their hearts broke, she scrawled a last request on it. _I want by him, underneath the willow._ She died clinging to it as if it would save her, alas it couldn't. Light handled the funeral arangments, she was put to rest next to her one true love beneath the willow where the angels sang. The service was beautiful and heart breaking all at once and the willow whispered. As Near, L's apprentice, walked away he could swear he saw the two star-crossed lovers embracing.

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finnally drank away his memory,_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow, w__hile the angels sang a whisky lullaby_


End file.
